Chii's Spirit
by ClaryMorg4850
Summary: At 8 years old, Chii Uchiha has been through more than most ninja who are Jonin. This story is all about Chii trying to fulfill her fathers wishes, to protect the leaf village, stop Madara, and protect Sasuke. Chii, who has never felt her fathers love struggles to do this as she doesnt feel her father deserves her loyalty and help, even in death. WARNING: VERY SAD PARTS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing Manga fanfiction, but I've had this story in my head for a while, so here it is. I'd like to say that I'm sorry if the MC's name sounds familiar but my reasons will be in the story. If my story sounds to much like another I would like you to tell me so I can redirect it in another way so I wont be copying. (with all the naruto fanfiction I wouldn't be surprised.) **

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy**

**~ClaryMorg4850**

As she was playing with Yoko she suddenly felt a light feeling in her stomach. Like a burst of air had come and lifted her up. That was when she knew.

It was time. Her time had come.

She left Yoko, her big black ninja panther, and ran inside to her o baa-Chan.

"Grandma!"

She opened the sliding door and took her shoes off.

"Grandma!"

"Calm down, little spirit." ***her grandma calls her spirit because in mythological times her name meant "godlike, spiritual being"***

"Grandma, its time. I have to leave."

Her grandma froze, her needle point paused in mid swing. She knew what that meant. It meant she would lose her granddaughter, her little spirit.

As she looked at her spirit in the door way, her thoughts went back to the night she was first brought to her...

***flash back***

Her feet hurt her. An old lady like her didn't need to be tending to the animals. Maybe it was time she hired some young help. Times were so tough while it would be a welcome to the worker, to her, it would just make things tougher. But she couldn't do this forever. She was getting on up there. Her husband and sons were all gone and dead... Several years have passed sinse her last, and youngest son had died on his mission.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. Maybe she'll have a miracle. Maybe some rich young man will come along and buy this old farm and treat it right.

Ha! And maybe shell do backhand springs through the village to.

She sighed again. Now her neck and back were hurting too. She decided to go inside and make a cup of tea. She wobbled inside, leaning heavily on her cane. Yes, she would probably be joining her husband and sons soon. She didn't have anything to live for. Yes, she had her farm and the animals, but you need people. Well, she did. She needed somebody to take care of. Being here all by herself was not only lonely but also boring. Yes, yes old people get bored to.

Maybe she just needed to move into the village. Plenty of people there, and maybe she could find some young person to help her around. Living on the outskirts of the village away from people was great for farming but not so much for socialization.

Just as she put the tea to a boil, a knock sounded on her door. Hm, maybe her dreams had come true and it was a buyer. Oh joy, she wondered if he wanted some tea. She always made enough for two, so he'd be welcome. But if he had more people with him, then what could she do? She could always make more, but she didn't have much tea. Maybe they'd enjoy some sake. She wobbled over to the door, forgetting her cane.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm coming."

Another knock came. Hmmm, maybe whoever it was was deaf...

She opened the door, to see a young man with a small bundle in his arms.

"Yes? May I help you?"

That's when she noticed the leaf village headband, scratched through the symbol. A rouge.

She stared into the man's black eyes, and fainted...

When she woke up, she was laying on her couch and the young man in a chair across from her. She looked around frantically to see if anybody else was in the room and instead noticed a black coat with red clouds slung over her kitchen chair.

She looked at the man and tried to get up, but being old that wasn't to easy.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said

The old lady looked at him with a "I'm old, not stupid look".

"Not unless you give me reason to," he amended.

"What do you want? My farm? Money? Secrets? The first, if it means my life, you can have, I ain't got much money, and I don't have any secrets. I'm useless to you."

He looked at her then out the window. He seemed so lost and young it struck her that this man, no boy, couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen. So young to be a rouge... or maybe...

"Are you a rouge?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

He didn't say anything; he never said anything about how he became a rouge though she could see how his eyes would flash and she would see such pain that she had to look away.

"I've been watching you for a while," he said.

She jumped, not really sure what she should say.

"Only a couple of weeks, maybe a month. You spend your days working a job that's not good for somebody your age. You come in and sit here alone, maybe read a book. Your alone, have been for a while."

"Oh? And what business is it of yours?"

He looked her in the eyes.

"I can give you something. To take away the loneliness, to give you something to live for. And in return, all you have to do is take care of it. I'll give you money and come by to check on it once a month."

He paused, letting her sink this in

"But understand, though I give this to you, someday your going to give it up. You will lose it, because you have no choice. I have no choice. It is how it is. Knowing this, you have the choice to decline. I will not harm you if you do. But you must not tell anybody that I came to you."

No loneliness, something to take care of...

"Is it another animal?"

His mouth twitched like he wanted to smile, but couldn't. Like he had no reason to.

"One of them is. But only for the other thing."

He stood, and held his hand out to her. She let him pull her up and followed him to her youngest son's room. He opened the door and let her in ahead of him.

As she walked in, the first thing she saw was a little black kitten on the bed. The second thing was her sons crib set up in the corner. She put her hand to her mouth, tears gathering up in her eyes. It had been so long since she had saw that last. She walked towards it.

"I'm sorry, I just found it in the attic, and she needed a place to sleep away from the cat."

"She?"

She leaned over the edge of the crib, and saw her for the first time. Wrapped in a black blanket, she was perfect. Her little hands were curled in as she slept, her feet half up in the air, her black hair shiny and thick on her head. The only thing wrong with the picture was the bandage wrapped around her eyes. She reached down to touch them, when the boy grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch those. She has to have them on at all times. They can never be taken off unless they are being changed."

"Is something wrong with her eyes?"

"No. Their perfect. That's the problem. Just trust me on this, rouge or not, those bandages can not be removed. That's why I'll be coming back. To change them."

"But why are they covered up? Is she dangerous?"

"She is more dangerous then anything I have ever encountered."

But how could a little baby be so dangerous?

She reached down and picked the baby up out of the crib. She was so light, her breathing deep and peaceful.

"She looks like you."

He winced and closed his eyes like he was in pain. So that was the why of it...

"And what perchance is this little beauty's name?" She rocked the baby when she hiccuped as if trying to answer her.

"She has no name"

The old lady looked up in surprise.

"How old is this girl?"

"A month."

"And she has no name?! How could you not name your own daughter?"

"SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER," he yelled.

Suddenly the baby woke and screamed as if to protest this.

The old lady did not say anything, just stared at him as he squeezed his eyes shut and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"She can't be. If anybody found out about her..."

Now she understood. He was a rouge. In that world, family was a weakness, one that got people killed, and most of the time the family were the ones getting killed.

"Well then, how about we name her?"

"She can't have my name. If anybody found out she would be killed."

"What is your name?"

When he hesitated, she snapped "if I'm going to be taking care of this baby, you should at least tell me your name!"

"Itachi... Itachi Uchiha."

She nodded. She had heard of the prestigious Uchiha clan. Had even met a few, a nice young lady and her son. Cute little boy he had been. Looked a lot like the boy sitting before her. But his eyes had not been quite so... Haunted.

"Then her name shall be Chii. For her father and her clan."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Chii. Yes, that's a good name. It's what my mother used to call me when I was a kid."

"You sound like you were close with your mother."

He didn't say anything more. Just stood up and stared down at the baby- Chii.

"Goodbye, Chii. You have no idea how sorry I am to have brought you into this world."

***Present Time***

"Grandma! Did you hear me? I have to leave!"

The old lady came back as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I heard you, spirit. I was just thinking of when you first came to me. My little spirit, you made my life worthwhile."

While Chii did not cry, sadness shined in her eyes, almost like tears.

"I don't want to go, Grandma. I'm scared."

The old lady felt another tear fall free.

"I know, little spirit. Come here. Come let grandma hold you one last time before you leave."

She opened her arms, and Chii readily ran to them. She held her beauty, her granddaughter, her spirit as she whispered to her.

"Don't worry little spirit. This was always how it was supposed to be, you know that. Your father told me I would lose you. But I'm not losing you. I'm letting you go, but only for a little while. Now you go help your father stop the bad guys, you and Yoko, and then you come back to me. And when you get back, I'll have your favorite dinner waiting on you. Promise."

She felt her nod. Then she did as she said. She let her go.

**OK, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it was so depressing, but it's just how it goes. Btw, I forgot to mention this earlier, but there will be some flashbacks in this series because I kinda started in the middle of this, but again that's how it's meant to be. Thanks for reading, and please feel free to comment, criticize, and/or add this to your favorites. Thanks. Until next time!**

**ClaryMorg4850**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry I took so long to put up another chapter. But I'm here and so is this new chapter. I noticed I made a mistake in the last chapter, so instead of deleting the whole thing and doing it over, I'm just going to roll with it and I hope I don't land in the dirt face first. If you didn't notice, great, fine, go on and read. If you did, I'm sorry and I'll try not to do it again. Please R&R, give me some tips on how you think it should go, or what you think should happen in chapter three. **

**~ClaryMorg4850**

_Two weeks later..._

CPOV

It had been two weeks since me and Yoko had left o baa-Chan, and in those two weeks I realized how hard the world truly was. In two weeks, we had already been attacked three times, twice by robbers thinking we'd make good targets, and once by drunk old man complaining that shinobi were the reasons his wife had left him and took their kids. Baka. For the past three days, we had been safe. Were camping out on an mountain it seems.

Yoko says its flat on top, like a crater. I've never seen a crater. He's gone right now, so I could probably take my bandages off for a minute without hurting anything. Just to see the crater so I had an image of what it looked like. He wasn't happy last time though when I took them off to talk to o baa-Chan. I don't want to make him mad again, or have him feel like he failed Ita in his promise to never have me take them off.

I've been practicing though. I can take them off and leave them off or ten minutes if I concentrate really hard, about three if I can't. I hate my eyes. I've never seen them, never wanted to know what they looked like. I'd asked o baa-Chan and Yoko if my eyes were deformed, they had both replied, No, Chii, you're eyes are perfect. Perfect... Yeah, right. If this was perfection, then screw perfection, I want to be deformed. I remember asking Ita once about my eyes...

_***flash back***_

I was young then, well younger then I already am. Around four, and already to inquisitive for my own good. I had never taken off my bandages, always trusting Ita when he said not to. I had been carrying in some fruit that o baa-Chan had asked me to bring in. She had been picking them for days and letting me feel them, so that when I was tall enough to pick them I would know which fruits are which, but today she had hurt her back picking them and asked me to carry the basket.

I was out of the grove and heading towards the house when I sensed him. I had always been able to sense him, even when I was a baby. I don't know how it felt then, but then it felt like I had more weight on me. Not in an unpleasant sort of way just in a somebody just tied two five pound rocks on my waist sort of way.

I set the basket down and ran to where I sensed him coming in, recognizing his dark aura. Nobody was with him, which nobody ever was, but he had told me that if I ever sensed any body with him to hide in the grove and not come out till o baa-Chan came to get me.

"Ita! You're back! Guess what, Ita, Grandma says shes going to teach me how to cook. She was going to go get some spices and ingredients that had that bumpy writing she's been teaching me, but she hurt her back. I offered to go with Yoko and get some, but she said I'd have to ask you before I went into the village because its not safe for a young girl who cant see, even though I told her I CAN see, I just don't see with my eyes, and she said-"

"Chii."

"Yeah, Ita?"

"Can you please stop talking so fast? And no, you can't go into the village, as I've already told you several times."

"But-"

"No."

I had put my head down and continued to walk with him in silence, which was normal. Ita hadn't come to see me, or to go on about meaningless things. He came to change my bandages, pay o baa-Chan the money she always put away for me in case I needed something, tell me not to take my bandages off, and go back to doing illegal things that the leaf village wanted to kill him for.

That's Ita in a nut shell. However, I was young, and thought that my father loved me, or at least cared for me. We had got to the place where I had left the fruit so I went to pick it up, and came right back to his side.

"Little Spirit, where are you? Chii?"

"O baa-Chan's calling me, I'm going to run ahead okay, Ita?"

I knew he wouldn't answer so I went ahead and, not quite running, just walking very fast, met o baa-Chan at the door.

"Grandma, Grandma! Ita's here!"

"Is he, dear? I've got tea on so he can have some. Go put that basket in the kitchen and get the bandages ready when he gets here."

I quickly set down the fruit on the table and went up stairs to the room I shared with Yoko; got the bandages and the cream Ita put on my eyes so they wouldn't dry out, and ran downstairs to get everything ready. Ita was already down there, sitting with o baa-Chan.

"I got the bandages and the cream! Grandma, can we go to the village tomorrow if your back is feeling better? I can make a list-"

"I don't Chii going into the village for a while."

Ita spoke to o baa-Chan, completely ignoring me. My bandages were already off, and he was smearing the cream on my eyes.

"What do you mean I cant go into the village? Me and Grandma have to eat, and besides I like going to the village, its fun!"

"The Chunin exams are fixing to start and a lot of high people are going to be there. I don't want you running into them and having them notice you."

"I promise I wont leave Grandmas side, I just really want to-"

"I don't care. Want's are not whats important. I said no, and your going to listen."

I pushed away from with, the bandage he had started to put on me falling at my feet.

"Why should I have to pay for YOUR PROBLEMS?"

O baa-Chan gasped.

"Chii-"

I ran out the door, not wanting to hear what she would say.

"Chii-OH!"

I heard a thump, but I didn't go back. I couldn't. I just ran as far and as fast as I could, off the property into the woods. I ran faster and faster, the cream getting hard on my eyes, my cheeks burning. I wasn't sure how long I had run, or how far, but I tripped over a root, something I should have sensed. I skid for a minute, my head feeling like it was going through a cheese grater. I hit something hard. That's when my eyes popped open. I probably should have closed them right away, but the colors... Colors that I didn't even know the name to. The colors on the trees, the song of what must have been a bird, a sound I've heard so much but could never picture. While my senses could show me the shape of things so I could avoid them, all I ever saw was a red haze.

Now... I don't see how I could ever put my bandages on again.

"Huh?"

That's when I saw the flames. The unbearable heat, the darkest color I could imagine. And it was spreading. Everywhere I looked, dark flames consumed. The birds flew away, the other land animals tried to run, but the flames were faster and they were swallowed. I screamed, not understanding what was happening.

"Chii! Chii!"

"YOKO, DONT COME NEAR HERE!"

"Chii!"

"Ita!"

My anger at him forgotten, all I wanted was for him to help me, and I wanted him and Yoko to leave. I saw what these flames did, were still doing.

"Chii, close your eyes! Close them as tight as you can!"

I did as he said, shutting my eyes. That is, until I felt the heat on my arm. My eyes opened again as I stared at the flames that had caught on my sleeve.

"ITA! ITA, HELP ME! ITA! PAPA, PLEASE!"

I tried to wave the flames off, but it just kept spreading on my arms.

"Chii, close your eyes."

He was next to me, him and Yoko, somehow getting through the flames.

I shut my eyes again and cried at the pain. The pain, the death, the horrible flames.

Suddenly, the heat was gone. The smell, the awful smell was there, but the heat was gone. Ita picked me up in his arms and carried me away.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Like I was going to open them. My arm was hurt and wet with blood. It hurt- no it SCREAMED.

It hurt so bad and all I could do was cry.

"Ita... Did I do that? Did my eyes do that?"

"Yes. That is what they do, and why you were told never to open your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Nothing, your eyes are perfection. People will kill to have the power of your eyes."

"But why? Why did they do that?"

"Your eyes are perfect. You were gifted with a kekkei genkai when you were born, called the Sharingan. It is a trait passed down the Uchiha line, only gifted to the best males in the clan. The best, the strongest. And yes, I said males. Before you, no female has ever carried the Sharingan. However, you were not normal. Most who inherit the Sharingan have to develop it, and cannot use it often, or they will lose their sight and their strength. You, a small child who was never truly born, was born with a _perfect Sharingan._ Your Sharingan is your natural eye, with all its powers. It never fades, you didn't even have to develop it. You are able to access all the powers of the Uchiha clan, something only the first Uchiha was able to do."

"Was he born with it?"

"No. He developed it over his life time. When he finally achieved it, he went insane. The power of his eyes started consuming him until he became a monster. A war started within the clan, a war against one man. Many of the clan were killed, the ones who survived forbade any Uchiha member to practice the perfection of the Sharingan, until it was forgotten that such a thing existed."

"Am I going to be like him?"

"I don't know."

I thought this over as we came to the house.

"Itachi, you foun- Oh dear lord child, what happened to you?"

Ita ignored her and took me to my room. He put some salve on my burn, wrapped it up, and then wrapped my eyes. He told o baa-Chan I was going to take a nap. Then he left with his normal parting words.

"Don't take those bandages off."

_***end flashback***_

I came out my day dreaming when Yoko came up holding a sack with two fish in it. He set it down next to the fire I had lit after he'd left.

"All right, lets cook these things."

Dinner went by pretty fast and soon we were curled up and falling asleep when Yoko said the wierdest thing.

"You know Chii, it's been two weeks. It's ok to mourn your father."

I didn't say anything, keeping to myself the things I would never say aloud.

That I didn't want to mourn, because I didn't care, because, in truth, I hated my father. I hated him with a passion that rivaled those black flames. I didn't tell him this, because it was my secret to carry. My burden. And as soon as I fulfilled Ita's last wish I was done. Forever...

**Sorry it was so long, I try not to write so much, this just seemed like the easiest thing to do. So let me know what you think about it. And I left a clue in there to the next chapter I just was to see if anybody notices it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, just be patient. Let me know if you guys think this story is good, or if you think I need to change some things. So please feel free to comment, favorite, let me know your opinions on the story. I accept all comments, even the ones that totally bag on my story. Thanks bunches guys! R&R see ya later!**


End file.
